


Anniversary

by Kispexi2



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-04
Updated: 2010-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The character death won't surprise anyone who's seen <i>Serenity</i>, the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

There's all kinds of good smells emanating from the galley, but li'l Kaylee's poised in the doorway, looking sad. Mal goes to stand beside her and follows her gaze.

Zoe's cooking – stabbing bits of meat with a knife, slicing up carrots and onions, potatoes and beans. About her head, there's a ghostly cloud a flour.

"Cheer up, mei-mei," Mal urges, mightily relieved nothing's wrong.. "Least it ain't Simon's turn to cook."

Kaylee looks up, wet-eyed.

"She's makin' _soup_, Cap'n. Soup an' fresh bao."

Renci de Fozu. Must be five years today that that gorram Reaver harpoon turned Zoe a widow.


End file.
